


Something New

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Smut, Spitroasting, egoflapbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Suzy wants to try spitroasting with her boys. They're both up for it but Dan's worried about hurting her.





	Something New

When Dan was first introduced into Arin and Suzy’s relationship he had the feeling that they were less vanilla than he was. It was a little intimidating at first. Dan could still remember when they all sat down together to discuss kinks. Suzy said that it was best that they lay everything out on the table first to avoid assumptions and anything going wrong. Most of the conversation had ended up with Arin and Suzy saying what they were into and Dan would reply whether he was cool with it, unsure about it, or against it. While they were talking he realised that he wasn’t as vanilla as he had previously thought, he’d just never put much thought into it. They were still miles above him, but Dan was willing to try out most things they had listed.

About a year into their relationship Suzy made a proposition to try something that she hadn’t really realised that she was into until recently. It was actually partly due to Dan that she realised.

“Really?” Dan wasn’t sure if he’d ever made someone realise that they wanted to do something sexual, well not someone he had been in a relationship with.

“Yeah, you were saying before how you’d never done anal before right?”

Dan choked on his own spit. While Suzy could be quite forward it was rare for her to just flat out ask things like that. If it were Arin he’d be less surprised.

“I-I uh…” Dan’s brain short-circuited and his heart started racing. Did she mean with Arin? While the three had been having sex for a while now, and they had explored a few kinks, they were taking things slow. Dan had never been in a polyamorous relationship before, nor had he ever been in a relationship with a guy.

“Dan calm down, I was talking about with me.” Suzy found herself wishing she had been clearer.

“Oh right. Sorry,” Dan suddenly realised that he may have offended Arin, but Arin just shrugged. He understood that this was all still very new to Dan, so if it was just jerking each other off and blow jobs for know he didn’t mind. He really didn’t mind.

“Yeah I uh, have you heard of um, spit roasting?” Suzy became a little shyer as she asked. She knew that neither of them would make fun of her and she was fine with them saying no. It was more that she was normally the one who was dominant, and she wasn’t planning to not be, but it was still a different arrangement than usual.

Dan’s eyes widened at Suzy’s question, while Arin wasn’t too surprised since they often borrowed each other's phones or laptops and Suzy tended to forget about the existence of incognito mode. They both confirmed that they knew what that was, and it was clear that they were both intrigued.

“So would you be willing?” Suzy questioned, aiming it more towards Dan since she knew that this may be a little outside his comfort zone even if he did talk about anal sex a lot, not as much as Brian, but more than the average person.

Dan was a little concerned. He knew that anal could hurt and he didn’t like the idea of hurting Suzy, but then if she had done it before then maybe it wouldn’t be so painful for her. He voiced his concerned and Suzy admitted that she hadn’t had anal sex herself, but she had pegged Arin, which wasn’t news to Dan.

“That’s why I chose you, I figured it would hurt less,” Suzy gave an innocent smile as if she didn’t know what she was implying but it was obvious that she did.

“Way to boost my self-esteem,” Dan mocked upset but couldn’t help but giggle. He knew that his dick was smaller than Arin’s, a little less in length and a fair bit less in girth. From years of doing the show and Arin’s refusal to wear underwear sometimes while wearing pyjamas or thin shorts Dan knew that Arin had a big cock, but he had still been a bit surprised the first time they compared them, something that had started out as a joke when their relationship was new, a way to break the tension but quickly became something more.

“You know you love it,” Suzy smirked, and out of the corner of his eye, Dan could see Arin’s expression was the same. He’d never live down that time he got off on just them humiliating him. To be fair he hadn’t gotten off in a while due to being busy with work while his partners were on holiday together.

Dan felt himself grow hot with embarrassment and he buried his head in Arin’s chest.

“One time,” he groaned, though it didn’t actually bother him. It was a little humiliating but the three of them had all had their fair share of embarrassing moments.

“I know baby,” Arin laughed softly as he played with Dan’s hair.

The conversation derailed from there, leading to them reminiscing on some of their more awkward moments, able to laugh at themselves. The day grew later and they began to talk about the hotter times they had shared, leading to them all becoming antsy and soon Suzy was practically dragging her boys to the bedroom.

“Strip,” she ordered, getting undressed herself. None of them put on a show. Dan almost fell over as he shimmied out of his dream, and Arin, in his haste to follow Suzy’s ordered, found his t-shirt more difficult to remove than usual and it looked more like he was fighting off something that was attacking him. Suzy was a little more graceful, though due to wearing a button-up shirt and skinny jeans took the most time to undress.

While the main event of the night weighed heavily on their mind they took things slow, hands roaming each other’s bodies, lips exploring skin as if they hadn’t before. Dan and Arin both worshipped Suzy’s body, hoping that the more turned on she was the easier and less painful this would be for her.

Suzy appreciated the attention but soon the anticipation was killing her and she was reaching for the lube she had bought as well as a condom, passing them to Dan, who just looked at them in his hands.

“Yo, earth to Dan. Don’t tell me you forgot what to do with them old man,” Arin teased though it was clear that he was concerned as to why Dan was acting off.

“We can not do this if you don’t want to,” Suzy added, her tone more serious.

Dan shook his head.

“It’s fine, just, like I said, I don’t want to hurt you.” He also felt like he was taking this experience away from Arin since this was Suzy’s first time doing this. Something about that felt wrong. Dan explained that when they both stated that they knew there was something else bothering him.

“Dan, if I wasn’t cool with it I’d say so, and like y’know even if this is your first time doing this with her, like I’ll still have my first time. It’s not a competition.”

Suzy nodded, none of them would be doing this if they weren’t okay with it.

“If you’re still uncomfortable we can do something else, it’s fine,” Suzy smiled. It was sweet that Dan took things like that into account, even if they weren’t things that she and Arin thought about.

Now that Dan had brought up his queries and knew that there would be no problems he felt more confident. He was still afraid of hurting Suzy, but he knew to be careful and patient. The fact that she wanted this and that it would pleasure her also spurred him on.

“I’m good, sorry,” Dan worried that he may have ruined the moment anyway, but soon had both Arin and Suzy kissed him, telling him that everything was okay. He whined when Arin sucked on his nipple, and he could feel Arin smirking against his skin, knowing how sensitive they were. Dan was almost fully erect now, and he playfully batted Arin away from him, and when Arin moved away Suzy followed suit, but not before admiring the mark she had left on his neck. She knew he’d later complain about having to hide it, but he also loved it.

Dan slowly put the condom on, putting on more of a show for Arin who was jerking himself off. Suzy noticed and took matters into her own hands, getting on her knees and sucking him off. Part of Dan didn’t want to stop watching them, didn’t want to get in the way, but he also knew what Suzy wanted, what they all wanted.

He applied a liberal amount of lube to his fingers before slowly beginning to tease Suzy’s hole. Dan didn’t want to move too quickly, but Suzy had other plans, moving back onto his two fingers. She moaned around Arin’s cock. Her eyes were tearing up, and maybe she should be taking things slower but it still felt so good.

“Fuck Suze,” Dan said, his voice breathy like he still couldn’t believe this was happening.

He continued to work her open while she sucked off Arin, he had already had his first orgasm and Suzy was working towards getting him to have his second. If it hadn’t been made clear already, Suzy was still the one in charge. Dan found himself getting distracted by the sounds Arin was making, his loud, guttural moans and exclamations as she continued to suck him off, overstimulating him because she knew he loved it. He looked and sounded beautiful.

“Dan, I think I’m ready now,” Suzy was getting slightly impatient. She was fine with taking things slow but her jaw was starting to hurt and she needed a distraction. Dan apologised and lubed up his cock, applying some extra lube to her hole just to be safe. As he pushed his cock inside her he was cautious and slow, waiting every now and again for a sign that it was okay to move. This time Suzy didn’t try to speed things up. The stretch was unlike anything she had felt before, and while it hurt there was a strange sense of pleasure. She took a small break from getting Arin off, and Arin took the time to help distract her from any pain, kissing her. He could taste himself on her lips and that just made him kiss her more vigorously.

When he pulled away from her Dan was fully inside of Suzy, waiting for permission to move. When he was granted permission, he started moving at a slow pace, basking in the sounds Suzy was making, not caring when they became muffled due to her sucking Arin’s cock again.

He sped up slightly when he got caught up in watching them, how gorgeous they both looked. Arin’s head was tilted back as he came a second time, and Suzy swallowed as much as she could, some dripping down her chin and Arin knew to clean it up for her. They were so in sync with each other. Dan felt a slight sadness knowing that he would probably never catch up but he knew that this wasn’t a competition, they both loved him, and he loved them.

Without warning Suzy came, Dan soon following as she tightened around him. Their moans filled the room and Arin wished that he could come a third time as he watched and listened to them.

“Fuck.” It was all Dan could say after coming down from his orgasm, a tired laugh following.

Suzy and Arin both made noises in agreement, unable to come up with articulate responses.

After giving her a minute or two to calm down, Dan slid out of Suzy, both of them gasping and hissing at the feeling. Dan then removed his condom, tying it up and tossing it in the trash.

“I don’t think I’m gonna be able to move for a while,” Suzy pouted, but her tone was playful.

“Yeah I think you sucked my soul out of my dick,” Arin joked with a breathy laugh.

Dan said nothing, still caught up in the fact that he was so in love with them. Of course he did, they’d been together for almost a year, but he’d never been the one to first say it, and when he did it was always ‘love you’ not ‘I love you’ because somehow that felt different. It wasn’t a secret that commitment scared him, but everything felt so right, even if he was still scared.

“Hey Dan, you okay?” Arin asked, realising that he had spaced out.

“Yeah, just thinking. I love you guys, you know that right?” Dan was afraid that they might not. That they thought this was just sex and comfort for him.

“Dan, of course we do, and we love you too,” Suzy smiled, rolling over to give Dan a hug, but she winced as she sat up and instantly laid back

“Come on, let’s go shower and then we’ll run you a bath,” Arin suggested.

Dan and Arin both helped Suzy up, and Arin carried her to the bathroom.

“Sorry,” Dan apologised, feeling bad that he hurt her.

“Shh,” Suzy put her hand over his mouth.

“I wanted this, you did nothing wrong.”

Dan nodded and Suzy removed her hand.

“Still sorry,” Dan spoke quickly before practically jumping into the shower, almost slipping, and then he screamed as the cold water hit his skin. He should have thought about the fact that it had only just been turned on. Arin and Suzy laughed at their boyfriend’s misfortune before joining him in the shower now that it had heated up. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but they made it work, just like they always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr:
> 
> Polygrumps blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipgrumps-equals-hashtag-boner
> 
> Follow me on instagram:
> 
> Art: https://www.instagram.com/retro_roses/?hl=en


End file.
